Mall Rat Murder
by Zandra135
Summary: The Mall Rat family is one which is loving, caring and giving....or is it. The Mall Rats start to disappear one by one, and the hunt is on for the killer, but is it that simple?
1. Default Chapter

The knife slipped slowly out of the gloved hand. Blood gushed from the wound onto the cold concrete floor, the droplets bouncing, before coming to a gentle stop. The eyes widened and glazed over, and the person slumped noisily to the floor. No-one heard the noise, however, they were all out, all having fun. The killer picked up the weapon and stared at the steel. "My friend," the voice said, as the killer looked lovingly at the knife. "Their fun brought your demise." The killer said simply. The killer bent down beside the body, and tapped the knife gently on it's stomach. "You shouldn't be so trusting little one." The killer walked out of the mall, unnoticed by anyone, and slipped silently through the streets, on route to meet the other Mall Rats, the ones who had become friends.  
  
The Mall Rats waltzed into the mall around dawn. The air was full of laughs and good times. Salene and Ryan were the first to enter the mall, and the first to notice it. Salene looked down at her feet. "Yuk," she said, bringing her foot up. A sticky red substance laced her boot, and the floor below. "What is it?" Ryan asked. Salene shrugged. They walked further into the mall, and saw the Chosen one lying in a pool of their own blood. Salene let out an ear-piercing scream, and turned to Ryan, who accepted her into his arms. The other Mall Rats arrived a few seconds later. They saw, didn't need to ask, didn't need to be told. It was all there in black and white. They saw their friend. Their comrade. Their leader.  
  
Cloe, Patsy and KC bolted up the stairs, screaming and crying. They had all seen death before, but not so close to home. Salene ran up the stairs after them. Lex was the first one to move near the body, the others were still shocked, frozen in place. Lex gently turned the body over and looked at his friend's, often enemy's, face. The already pale face, had taken on an even more ghostly colour, the eyes still frozen in shock. Just to be sure he checked her pulse, but he knew the answer. "She's dead," Lex said, standing up, and looking down at Amber's body. A fresh wave of tears flowed down Bray's cheek and Tai-San hugged Lex, who was shaking, and she herself was crying. The other Mall Rats were crying quietly, no able to hold in the tears. Bray slumped down next to Amber. Bray slowly touched Amber's cheek, moving his hand up until finally he closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed his love. Salene came back down the stairs, carrying a large grey blanket, which Bray preceded to drape over Amber's body. Bray sat on the stairs, his head in his hands and cried. No one knew how to react, whether he should be comforted or not. Salene sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Sshh," she said, gently, and the others started to disburse, trying to find their own way to deal with the pain.  
  
The couple sat in their room, talking about the conquest. "Well it went.....well," the girl said. "It surely did. And that crying. It almost looked real" "Did they say anything when I was gone?" she asked, pulling her night- dress over her head. The boy shook his head. "I said you had girl problems that you had to take care off. No one suspects a thing." The girl nodded. "It was a rush, though. Are you going to do the next one.? I think that you should. It is the best feeling in the world." The boy shrugged. "Maybe. Who is next anyway?" "The boy." "What? No way. We could do better than that. He isn't even a challenge," he said, pulling the covers back and getting into bed. "Look he has mocked me before. I want revenge. Plus you got to choose that witch Amber. Now it's my turn." "Ok," He said, giving her a kiss. "It's your turn." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mall Rats sat around the café, still in shock over what had happened. Bray was in his room, still to upset to move. Everyone was quiet and the only sound was the rain hitting the roof above.

"I just don't understand," Salene said breaking the silence.

"What don't you understand?" Lex asked. "Someone came in and wasted Amber. What more do you want?"

"But everyone loves Amber," Tai-San said slowly. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"Maybe it was just a crazy. The city is full of them," Ryan said to the group.

"Maybe," Dal said slowly.

"What do you mean maybe?" Cloe asked. "Who else would it be?"

"Who knows," Lex said. "But it's unlikely to happen again. We need to get back to normal."

"Lex is right," Salene said, standing up. "We need to look after Bray now." The Mall Rats nodded. Everyone began to leave but Jack and Dal stayed sitting at their table.

"You ok?" Jack asked Dal. Dal shrugged.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Amber can look after herself and she wouldn't take any risks."

"Maybe. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Dal said. "But I'm going to find out." The boys continued to talk, unaware of the person in the shadow.

Dal sat on the rooftop, looking out over the city. He could see for miles, could see into the country. He remembered the day that he and Amber almost left. Now, he wished they had. He sighed and thought of how different his life would have been if they had left that day. Dal heard the door behind him open and he turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing up here, Dal?"

"Just thinking about Amber. I just don't understand." Dal said, still confused about what had happened.

"Not everything in this world makes sense." Dal stood up and turned around.

"I know that but still...it doesn't even make a bit of sense."

"What happened then?" Dal shook his head.

"Maybe it was Ebony. I hate to think this but maybe it was one of us."

"Who would do that Dal?" Dal shrugged and turned, looking out over the city. The figure took a step towards him.

"I don't know. We all had our differences but I didn't think anyone hated Amber enough to do that."

"Maybe they didn't hate her."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she was just there and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But that points to a crazy again."

"I didn't say that either." Dal slowly turned around. He looked at th figure and looked at the door.

"What do you mean?" The figure shrugged.

"This!" His strong arms came out and pushed Dal. He moved closer to the edge."

"That's not funny. I could have fallen." The arms pushed again.

"Yeah...you will." One final push and Dal lost his balance. He reached out and grabbed for something, anything, to hold on to. His hands found nothing. Dal tried to scream but it was caught in his throat. Dal saw his life slip away and his last thought was of Amber. Dal hit the ground hard. His eyes were open and lifeless, looking up at the killer who had been his friend since the virus. The boy smiled and waved.

"Bye Dal. Say hi to Amber for me." The boy laughed darkly as he walked across the rooftop. It was a shame. Dal could have been his true friend.

'If only he hadn't laughed at me," the boy thought as he walked down the stairs.


End file.
